Hogwarts Big Brother
by Sweetiemilly
Summary: What will happen when the characters from Harry Potter get selected for Big Brother? Will there be love in the air? Or just argumentative teens? Follow the trials and tribulations of 12 housemates as they spend 4 weeks in the Big Brother house together. P
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Davina: Hello! Welcome to another very special edition of Big Brother, This month we will see the trials and tribulations of 6 boys and 6 girls from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry battle it out for their chance to win 50,000 Galleons prize money, Who will win? You Decide  
  
Now our contestants have been chosen out of 2000 hopefuls at the school all of whom had to tell us why they think we should choose them. Here are the lucky contestants chosen to spend a month together in the Big Brother house; In Alphabetical Order  
  
Lavender Brown  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Vincent Crabbe  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
George Weasley  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
*All contestants enter the house in Alphabetical order*  
  
Lavender Brown is the first in to the house; she takes a peek in to the bedrooms and decides that the bigger one is now the girl's bedroom.  
  
Cho Chang now enters and introduces herself to Lavender, who seems to really like her. Lavender shows her the now definite girl's bedroom.  
  
Vincent Crabbe is next in the house. Lavender whispers to Cho that she hopes there are some better looking guys going to come in. Crabbe tells Cho about him tripping up on the carpet a few minutes before.  
  
Hermione Granger is the next to enter. She introduces herself to everyone and starts to wander around all the rooms.  
  
Draco Malfoy is the next contestant in to the house. He says "hey" to the girls and goes and sits next to Crabbe, explaining to him that he thought the crowd outside would be much bigger than it actually was.  
  
Pansy Parkinson is now coming through the doors. She goes and sits between the three girls and the two boys and starts to tell them about how she just got back form the Bahamas and how lovely it was over there.  
  
Parvati Patil is next in to the house. Everyone is still listening to Pansy, she quietly creeps up and sits next to Lavender and starts to play with her hair (it is obvious that she doesn't know what the conversation is about)  
  
Harry Potter is next in to the house. He introduces himself to the others, takes a look around and then settles on a bright blue bean bag.  
  
Fred Weasley enters the house (dancing) and introduces himself as Vulcan von Cheesemater, the Prince of Iceland. After a few minutes he admits that his real name is Fred and now his friend on the other side owes him 2 sickles for completing the dare.  
  
George Weasley is in now and after a thorough search of the house asks, "So where's the TV and Radio?" He joins Harry and Fred on the floor.  
  
Ginny Weasley is the next to enter the house. She is clearly the youngest and looks rather frightened, so the rest of the housemates introduce themselves to her.  
  
Ron Weasley is the last to enter the house. He greets his housemates and then collapses on a chair.  
  
Davina: Well that's all our contestants! I hope you all have a good night and tune in tomorrow to see how our housemates are getting on.  
  
Geordie Guy: Day One in the Big Brother house.  
  
Hermione is the first out of bed and first in to the shower. She starts to make the table for breakfast. Ginny Weasley is next up and starts to help. They have a chat about what they think about the guys in the house.  
  
Ginny: Well I think Harry is really nice, But that Draco, he's a bit of all right isn't he? Don't think much of that Crabbe guy, doesn't talk much does he?  
  
Hermione: No, but you never know, things will change a lot in the course of 4 weeks now wont it? But as for the guys, Well there's none I'm really attracted to as yet, but like I said, you never know.  
  
Day One 12:52 pm  
  
Everyone is up and sat at the table eating spaghetti bolognaise that Lavender and Hermione made.  
  
Not much is being said  
  
Day One 16:47 pm  
  
Ginny, Lavender, Draco, Cho and George are all in the pool. Crabbe is sat next to the pool.  
  
Harry and Fred are talking about the chickens.  
  
Harry: So we just wait, and then see how many eggs there are?  
  
Fred: I guess so.. Not intelligent birds are they. What should we call them?  
  
Harry: I'm calling this one (points to the fat one) Dudley, just for my own  
  
amusement.  
  
Fred: I'm thinking Jonah.. Jonah's a good name for a chicken right?  
  
Parvati and Pansy are in the girl's bedroom sat in front of a mirror. Parvati is doing Pansy's hair.  
  
Parvati: See there is so much stuff you can do with your hair!  
  
Pansy: Yeah I guess so but I don't have any of these little fiddly bits. (Picks up lots of pink and blue clips/bobbles/ribbons)  
  
Parvati: You just need patience and I'll teach you how to put them in and stuff, it's not hard.  
  
Ron and Hermione are sat on a couch in the living room.  
  
Ron: ...so then he turns, right, and then he's like whoooa, and then next minute a bludger gets him right in the chest, but no that didn't stop him, straight back in the air he was...  
  
Hermione: Are you thirsty?  
  
Ron: No, but thanks anyways. so I was saying. If he was just an inch closer he would have had that snitch but just wasn't fast enough, sure enough they won anyways, but oooooh that was mighty fine thinking from...  
  
Hermione gets up and gets herself a glass of juice, but then goes and sits outside by the pool.  
  
Day One 00:19 am  
  
The housemates are all sat in the living room playing 20 questions. It is Parvati's turn.  
  
Parvati: hmmm, am I Female?  
  
All: Yes  
  
Parvati: Am I alive?  
  
All: No  
  
Parvati: I'm not!? Am I a ghost?  
  
All: Yeah  
  
Parvati: Am I Moaning Myrtle?  
  
All: YEAH!!!  
  
Parvati: Hey! Whose idea was that? It was yours wasn't it Fred? (Points to Fred)  
  
All the housemates retire to bed at 01:24 am  
  
Most sleep soundlessly apart from George who seems to be tossing and tuning all night, and Hermione, who (after much speculation) appears to be reciting a Charms essay in her sleep.  
  
At 04:34 am George wakes up and moves his quilt and pillow on to the floor, feeling that he would probably get more rest this way.  
  
All in all not a very eventful day, apart from when Fred got pecked on the arm by a chicken, that was pretty funny. 


	2. Day Two

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
*********  
  
Day two in the Big Brother house..  
  
Hermione is the first person to wake at 9:47am, others are sleeping off the effects of lasts nights fire whisky.  
  
After showering and doing a bit of cleaning she decides to go to the Diary room to speak to big brother.  
  
DIARY ROOM:  
  
Big Brother: Hello Hermione  
  
Hermione: Hello Big Brother  
  
BB: Is there anything you would like to talk to Big Brother about Hermione?  
  
Hmn: Well, I know this only my second day but i'm beginning to feel like I don't fit in here, I suppose I feel quite alone at the moment, and having nothing to do or nothing to read is really driving me crazy.  
  
BB: How do you feel about nominations this afternoon Hermione?  
  
Hmn: Well, I haven't given them much thought you know, I've been here two days and I hardly know these people to say who I don't like or who I think should leave.  
  
BB: Big brother must remind you Hermione that nominations are compulsory.  
  
IN THE HOUSE:  
  
Fred and George Weasley are the clear entertainers in the house. This is a clear sign that they could be in the running for winning the 50,000 Galleons.  
  
11:58am , Draco gets up out of bed and heads to the pool. Ginny, Lavender and Crabbe are already out in the garden. Fred is talking to the chicken he named Jonah.  
  
1:24pm  
  
Housemates are called to the Diary Room in Alphabetical order to state their nominations.  
  
Lavender: I would like to nominate Crabbe because he's just really quiet and we haven't really "connected" and secondly I would like to nominate Cho because I just don't like her.  
  
Cho: I would like to nominate Pansy because I feel she is playing some sort of sly game here and that maybe she is trying to play us all off against each other. Secondly I would like to nominate Hermione because I just don't think she fits in with us and because she seems unhappy here.  
  
Crabbe: I would like to nominate Harry because he is good at swimming and I would like to nominate Ron because he has red hair.  
  
Hermione: Well I've had a bit of think about this and I've decided that I would like to nominate Cho as she has been frosty with me since I got here and because I feel maybe she is trying to play up to the cameras as I have noticed she's been flirting with most of the boys and I think that this could just be her way of winning which I think is completely wrong because she is just stomping all over what women stand for and completely ruining the reputation that women have tried so hard to get.. Oh gosh I mean my second nomination is going to be Draco as I don't trust him one bit.  
  
Draco: I'm Nominating Harry because I just don't like him or his "I'm the best" attitude, secondly I'm nominating Parvati because she's doing my head in and because she thinks she's pretty.  
  
Pansy: I'm nominating Hermione because quite frankly I can't stand her know- it-all attitude, then I'm nominating that Ginny kid, there's something I don't like about her.  
  
Parvati: I'm going to nominate, oh gosh this is so hard! I dot want to nominate anyone but I guess I will nominate Fred, but not because I don't like him, only really because I could do with less of the joking around you know. Secondly I'm nominating Crabbe, purely because I don't think he really wants to be here, he hasn't done anything or said anything and it just seems him useless being here.  
  
Harry: I'm nominating Draco, He looks untrustworthy and I don't like his look, and I'm also going to nominate Crabbe, He's too quiet for my liking, I feel that he must be up to something.  
  
Fred: Pansy and Crabbe because I don't like either of them  
  
George: Erm, I'm nominating that Lavender girl because she keeps following me around and that Draco guy needs a good smacking.  
  
Ginny: well I'm nominating Pansy because I don't think she likes me and I haven't done anything to her so I don't like the fact that she's just judged me when she doesn't even know me. Also I'm going to say Cho, she's flirting with all the guys to get attention.  
  
Ron: It's Gunna have to be that Parvati girl, she's just too self obsessed and I don't really like that, and I guess my second nomination will be, hmm. that Crabbe guy he's just really weird, he doesn't say a thing but he sits and stares at me.  
  
The group sit eagerly as they await the announcements.  
  
Big Brother: The People who will be up for eviction are, in alphabetical order:  
  
Cho  
  
Crabbe  
  
Draco  
  
Pansy  
  
The housemates sit quietly for a minute before Cho runs off crying. followed by Harry, Draco and Fred who go to her aid.  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes and turns to tell Lavender how her Love for the human race would be so much more if males weren't present in it.  
  
Lavender isn't really listening as she is clearly making eyes with George, who by the looks of it isn't really looking at her in the same way but in a sort of "why are you still looking at me" kind of way  
  
In the boys bedroom Cho is still crying, Harry being the nice guy is trying to comfort her, Draco is telling her that he is for eviction too and that it's not that big of a deal whilst Fred is trying to make her laugh, unsuccessfully. She tells them that she feels no one likes her and they all assure her that they do like her.  
  
No one notices Ginny walk in to the room. She can't help but feel this is all part of Cho's game playing tactics. 


End file.
